1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the worldwide delivery of information of any type to anyone at any place and time.
2. Background Information
Nowadays there is a great demand for information, especially considering that more people recognize how empowering information can be. Sometimes the information we seek is for work; many times it is for entertainment. Take the case of Miguel, an avid fan of the musical group R.E.M. Miguel wants to know any and everything about REM. He wants to know biographical information on the band members, concert dates, trivia, new music release dates, etc.
To find information, Miguel can surf the net in hopes of stumbling across information about R.E.M. He will likely find information related to the musical group R.E.M., such as official R.E.M. websites, unofficial R.E.M. websites, newsgroups for R.E.M. discussions, etc. Miguel will also find several websites on resource and environmental management, R.E. Mahler graphic arts, etc.
The problem is that this process of accessing information from the web can be time consuming and frustrating. For example, Miguel can sift through all this information and eliminate the websites on resource and environmental management and R.E. Mahler graphic arts. After a while, however, all Miguel wants is new information on the musical group R.E.M. There is no easy way for Miguel to know when there is new information about R.E.M, however. To get any new information, Miguel has to go to the same web pages, which don't really change very often and sift through them looking for the new information. He can surf for new websites, but will likely pull up websites on resource and environmental management and R.E. Mahler graphic arts again. The process of accessing information from the web can be even more troublesome when trying to access obscure information. What should be an empowering experience suddenly becomes quite disconcerting.
Timely delivery of information is also crucial, especially when trying to fit entertainment into our busy schedules. Suppose that R.E.M. has announced that they are playing a concert in Miguel's hometown this summer. Anyone who knows anything about R.E.M. knows that the concerts sell out very quickly, sometimes in a matter of hours. Miguel needs to know as soon as the concert is announced to make sure he gets tickets.
If he has subscribed to an official R.E.M. website he should get an email sent to his mailbox. However, any email sent is only as timely as Miguel is in checking it. If Miguel is not online, he misses the email. If Miguel is not checking this particular mailbox, he misses the email. Even if Miguel is checking his mailbox regularly, sometimes email delays can be several days such that by the time Miguel gets the email, the concert is sold out. Because Miguel did not have a more timely way to get his information, the concert event of a lifetime turns into a huge disappointment.
The advent of cell phones, computers, pagers, and other personal communication devices allows us to conduct our affairs in a more decentralized fashion. Miguel could be at home for the evening, in Hong Kong for a few days, or at a football game on Sunday afternoon. He still wants this information delivered to him regardless of where he is. What is needed therefore is delivery of any type of information to anyone at any time and at any place.